6am
by NitroAstrid
Summary: So this is a story I began working on, it's not really finished and I'm still deciding what path I'm going to take with it. But I just wanted to see how you liked my work. So have a read, and any feedback would be appreciated :)


2:45 am snuck past without anyone noticing. They were all too busy: sleeping or not sleeping at all, drinking or making love. 2:45 quickly developed into 2:46 and eventually 3am, which was gaining more popularity by people getting up to train or go to work or all those people who finally look at their clocks and realise it's 3am and they haven't gotten to sleep yet. Why is it always 3am when that happens? But our story starts 3 hours later. When 6am came around and started causing trouble. When all the birds had started chirping, and the sun in all its glory had already broken it's barrier and was making its way higher into the sky. For some it was just another passing hour where they were catching the daily train, or rolling over sleepily in their beds. But for 3 households in particular, 6am on the 3rd of January 2012, left a date stamp on their lives which they'd never be able to erase. At this time Meg Hilton watched her lover walk out the door, and load his suit cases into his car, cool morning air kissed her bare legs and arms and blossomed into goosebumps, but she didn't notice for the lump in her throat and the tears welling behind her eyes. She could let Tristan see her cry, not now. He loaded his stuff and made his way back to her to say his last goodbyes. The thing that hurt most was this was her fault, she caused this, and now she had to deal with the consequences.

"This is just the way it has to be" his voice echoed in her ears. No it didn't, her mind talked at her in her head, yeah you fucked up but it doesn't have to be like this, he was waiting for this, he wanted to leave.

She pursed her lip "I'm not sorry" her voice almost cracked when she said it, but she managed to keep it at bay, she was good at controlling her emotions, she couldn't let him know this was killing her inside.

"I know you aren't, that's why it has to be this way" Tristan said, in his soft deep kiwi accent. You fucking idiot, how can you not know this is killing me, how can you not know that I am sorry, but I could never say it to you; and you, you're the one who made me like this, her mind continued to talk at her.

He kissed her on the cheek and walked away, that was the last time she'd ever see him.

….

"Time of death: 6 hundred hours" a doctors voice echoed into the corridors of an ICU. What followed was the heartbreaking wail of a mother, the type of wail that when a complete stranger hears it something deep inside them awakens, it stirs their soul and they can't help but feel her sorrow. But what was probably even worse, where the quiet mournful tears of a sister sitting nearby. A lot of siblings don't have very good relationships, they fight like cats and dogs, but there's always this unsaid bond between them which says that their world would be shattered if anything were to happen to the other. But these siblings were different, Sara got along with her younger brother like a house on fire. They were best friends, they had a heap of inside jokes they shared which nobody else understood, they shared the same humour and interests. And where other kid's worlds might shatter, hers was incinerated. A piece of her heart was ripped out by that accident, and she would never be whole again. She got up and kissed her little brothers forehead, then walked out of the room and that was the last time she'd ever see him.

….

But for Marcus Bradford 6am marked a far less tragic event. His eye's fluttered open to the sight of his beautiful bride. He admired how the sheets fell gently over the curves of her naked body. And how she could still look flawless with her long blonde hair a tangled mess. He leaned over and kissed her awake. And she snuggled into his body. How could I be this lucky, he thought to himself, after everything, after all that pain and after pursuing her for so long, he was finally the guy that got the girl. He felt like the victor at the end of an epic saga, that even though it was touch and go for a while there he still came out on top. Elizabeth kissed his neck as she awoke, she linked her fingers into his, "good morning, handsome" she purred.

"Good morning wife" he answered, a smile piecing his lips.

unfinished...


End file.
